White Day Drama
by TransYaoiboy666
Summary: White Day with Sen and Gaara.


(3rd Person POV)

Sen woke up groggily and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He just lied there staring at the ceiling for a few more minutes and then got out of bed. He looked at the clock on his bedside table and noted he had slept A LOT later than usual. Normally he was up at 5 o'clock am and out the door to visit his mom's grave by 6 o'clock am, but currently, it was 8:30 am. Sen stretched his arms over his head slowly and groaned at how heavy his arms felt. He sighed and decided to just spend a quiet day at home, on the couch, sleeping. Sen groaned again and pulled the comforter off his bed and wrapped it around himself. He sighed one final time and trudged lazily out of his room. Sen groaned again at the bright lights in the hallway, leading to the main room. He walked down the hall slowly and was greeted with the smell of Okayu cooking in the kitchen. Kakashi was sitting on the couch, reading his new book (Icha-Icha related of course) while Ibiki was cooking in the kitchen. Sen was not noticed until he began uncontrollably coughing in the entrance to the sitting room.

"Hey kiddo, I see you're up," Kakashi said, closing his book and putting it down on the table placed beside the couch. Sen tiredly nodded at his dad's greeting and plopped down on the couch laid his throbbing head into Kakashi's lap and groaned pathetically. Kakashi frowned at his son's response and placed his hand on Sen's forehead. His frown deepened at the heat that was radiating off his son's forehead. "Hey Ibiki, I think that Sen has a fever," Kakashi said in a worried tone. Upon hearing this, Ibiki immediately turned the stove off and rushed over to the couch to inspect their son.

"Hey, sweety. Do you feel okay? Does anything hurt?" Ibiki asked in the calmest voice he could at this moment. Sen opened his mouth as if to answer his father's question, but was interrupted by another coughing fit. At this Ibiki began to panic, shouting, "Kakashi! He's sick! Sen has never gotten sick, what do we do!?" Sen groaned at the volume of his other father's voice and sighed.

"Papa, Aki said that I'm fine and that it's just stress. Please calm down." Sen said weakly, curling further into Kakashi's lap.

Ibiki sighed in relief then turned to his husband and said, "We should cancel our plans for today. I don't want to leave Sen here alone all day."

Sen shot up when he heard this and said, "No, it's white day and you guys never get to go out anymore. Gaara is coming over anyway because we were gonna have a date but I'm sure he wouldn't mind staying here with me. And if he doesn't I'll call Sasunii to stay with me as he never does anything for White day. I'll be fine. I promise."

Kakashi and Ibiki shared a look then smiled fondly at their son and hugged him. "Ibiki, what did we ever do to deserve such a sweet and caring son?" Kakashi said, carding his hand through Sen's fine grey hair.

"I honestly don't know Kakashi," Ibiki replied, placing his hand atop Kakashi's. Sen giggled at his parent's antics and snuggled deeper into their embrace.

"Dad, Papa, I love you." Sen said quietly, as to not strain his already sore throat.

"We love you too Sen." Kakashi and Ibiki said in unison and cuddled their son tighter. The lovely domestic moment was interrupted when they heard a timid knock on the door. Kakashi chuckled at the interruption and got up from the couch to open the door. When he opened the door he found a frazzled looking Gaara standing in the doorway holding a small clear bag filled with an assortment of flavoured lollipops and hard candies.

When the door opened Gaara looked up and said, "Um... is Sen home...i..if he's not I c-c-can come back later." Kakashi chuckled at the young boy's awkwardness and ushered him into the apartment. When he saw Gaara, Sen's face immediately lit up and stretched his arms out in a signal for a hug. At this Gaara blushed, but proceeded to envelop his boyfriend in a calming warm hug. Ibiki smiled softly at the young couple and got up off the couch and walked over to his husband.

"Well Gaara, it's good to see you. We'll be leaving Sen in your capable hands while we are out today. If there are any problems you can call one of the numbers on the fridge. I would recommend either Neji or Sasuke because I know for sure they're free today. But if it's super important the Hokage's number is on there too. Have fun you two, and be safe." Kakashi said quickly before dragging Ibiki out the door before he could change his mind at the last comment.

Gaara started blushing and stuttering, "D-d-does he really th-th-think we'll...you know...?" Sen laughed at his boyfriend's embarrassment.

"No, he's just being cautious if we do. But honestly, I'm too tired for that right now. Or at all today for that matter." Sen said, nuzzling his face into Gaara's hair and inhaling his comforting scent.

"I'm surprised they got out of here before your other dad began ranting about the fifty plus ways he would murder me if I hurt you," Gaara said quietly. Sen laughed, which sent him into a coughing fit. Gaara looked at Sen worriedly and asked, "Are you okay? We're not supposed to be able to get sick."

Sen shook his head and replied, "No, it's just stress. Aki said so." Gaara nodded at the reassurance and turned his head towards the kitchen. "No, I haven't eaten yet. There's Okayu on the stove, and I'm sure we can soft boil some eggs to go with it. I don't know about you, but I'm not really in the mood to cook." Sen said, practically reading Gaara's mind. Gaara chuckled and got off the couch and walked into the kitchen to start the eggs. After the eggs had started and the Okayu was simmering on the stove, he returned to the couch and flipped the t.v. on. They shuffled through all the channels and found that all that was on was cheesy romcoms. Sen laughed and got up to turn on the VHS. He looked through the tapes in the cupboard and decided on two. "So, Ranma 1/2 or Tenchi Muyo?" Sen asked showing the two tapes.

Gaara thought for a second, "Hmmm. Tenchi Muyo, I like it better." Gaara finally replied. Sen nodded in agreement and popped the tape into the VHS player. About halfway through the first episode Sen went into the kitchen and dished up the Okayu and soft boiled eggs into two bowls and brought them over to the couch. They ate and watched t.v. in silence for a while and when they were finished they did the dishes together. They watched t.v. a little longer until Sen looked towards the window. "What is it, Sen?" Gaara questioned pausing the tape.

"I heard something outside the window," Sen said walking towards the window and opening the curtains. He blinked rapidly at the light the looked and came face to face with a red-faced Naruto. "Naruto! You're such a stalker! Go away!" Sen shouted at the blonde, then slammed the window shut. Gaara just sat there looking at the spot where Naruto had been spying on them. "He's such a perv! I'll bet he thought we were doing crud from one of Dad's books. The farging-ice hole." Sen huffed, pacing around the couch. Gaara chuckled at the curse replacement and pulled the frazzled Sen into his lap. Sen blushed and buried his face into Gaara's neck despite the awkward height difference. And that's how they stayed until the door suddenly opened and Kakashi and Ibiki walked back into the apartment.

"See, Ibiki. I told you they wouldn't do anything." Kakashi said, motioning over to the couch. Ibiki smiled and nodded. He walked over to the closet and pulled an extra quilt out and covered the two boys asleep on the couch. And that's how the rest of the night went. Much to Naruto's disappointment.

Well, that's the first drabble. I hope you all enjoyed such overwhelming domesticity. And sorry to all those super Naruto fans.


End file.
